Betrayal
by 763Boi
Summary: After watching his girlfriend and best friend confess their love for eachother, Lincolns mind swirls, which leads to a domino effect that leads to blessings... and curses.
1. A Tragedy to A Boys Heart

Lincoln Loud, a child with a pretty decent life. A girlfriend, a caring family, a nice group of friends. Everything was looking good for this kids life, but after what happened in the past week, I can pretty much say that a beautiful girlfriend and best friend is a bit of an understatement.

It was a normal summer day in Royal Woods, Michigan. Especially for the local Loud family, most woke up around 10 o'clock, ate breakfast, and then split off to go have some fun. Of course, Lincoln always either went with one of his sisters, or he went to hang out with his friends. But today, he decided to go with Leni and Lori to the mall.

He hopped in the car as Lori and Leni followed. Lori got in and started the car, but not surprisingly, it stopped. It took a few more tries before they managed to get Vanzilla started. But once it started, the domino effect that would result in one of the biggest, hardest challenges that Lincoln Loud will ever face would begin to.

They drove down the street and stopped real quick at Flips Food and Fuel. The three siblings walked inside and got a couple things. Lincoln got them all Flippies and got himself a pack of gum. After the quick pitstop, they continued on there way. "Like, thanks for the Flippies, Lincoln!", Leni said. "Anytime.", Lincoln said, but soon after that, they arrived at the mall. Lincoln walked in, not noticing a couple familiar people. And he walked over to the clothes shop, suprising right?

He walked in and browsed around the suits to find a decent one with a good price. "Whatcha doing Linc?", Lori asked. "I just found the perfect suit for the Summer Formal, its on the last day of school and im taking Ronnie Anne.", Lincoln explained. "Oooh! Thats a nice one, but you might need some dress shoes.", Lori said. "Dangit, knew I forgot something.", Lincoln exclaimed. "Dont worry little bro, I got you covered.", Lori said she walked off to find him some.

Lincoln bought the suit and walked down to the frozen yogurt store to see Leni. "Oh, hey Linky! I got us all, like, really yummy yogurt!", Leni said. "Sweet!", Lincoln said. Leni handed Lincoln his favorite flavor, strawberry with actual strawberries and granola. They sat down and ate as Lori showed up again and sat down next to them. "Alright Lincoln, I got you some nice dress shoes and you have your suit, you think your set?", Lori said. "Yup", Lincoln replied.

After the mall, they decided to stop for some Burpin Burger. They walked in and saw Clyde and Ronnie Anne sitting at a table. Lincoln was about to walk over, but then he heard something. "Ronnie Anne, I dont know how to tell you this, but I have always loved you. I always have, and I know your Lincolns girlfriend, but he dosent deserve you.", Clyde said. Lincoln backed up, "I- I love you to.", she replied. "No.", Lincoln said. "I cant believe were doing this, finnaly.", Clyde said. "No!", Lincoln said again, a little louder. Clhde and Ronnie Anne then locked lips. "NOOOOOOO!"


	2. Karma's a Bitch

**_MegaRiderKnux: Heres the karma pal._**

Ronnie Anne and Clyde turned to see Lincoln, the last person they needed to see, along with his two sisters, both looked shocked. Lincoln was up against the window, panting loudly. He kept whispering no to himself over and over again.

Clyde looked scared, _really_ _scared_. He has seen Lincoln fight before, and it never ended well for the victim of the boys fury. Ronnie Anne was just blatantly shocked, her boyfriend witnessed her admit her love for another guy, and she could see how much it hurt Lincoln.

Lori and Leni were as shocked, by luckily, Lori was doing a live stream on Instagram of the entire thing, from the mall to right know, with Bobby watching. "H- h- hey Linc.", Clyde said. Lincolns face of shock instantly turned into one of rage. Everyone in the establishment watched as the boys expression changed instantly, he looked like he would explode.

Lincoln slowly got up, fingers trembling. They watched as the child turned completely red, and slightly heard the whispers of his dispair. Lincoln walked over to Clyde, staring at him, before grabbing him by his collar and slamming his head against the wall. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!", Lincoln roared as he kicked Clyde in the stomach, hard.

Ronnie Anne got up, but did not _dare_ touch Lincoln. Lincoln then continued to slam Clydes head against the wall repeatedly. He dropped the boy and started landing several punches to Clydes head. Clyde got up and shoved Lincoln backwards. He tried to do a jump kick, but Lincoln grabbed his leg and swung the kid like a baseball bat.

The woman behind the counter was calling the cops, all the boys were recording. Lincoln then proceeded to hold Clyde in a headlock, a hard one. "FIRST YOU HIT ON MY SISTER! THEN YOU KICK MY DOG! AND NOW, YOU STOLE MY MOTHERFUCKING GIRLFRIEND!", Lincoln yelled. Lincoln then slammed Clydes head into the counter and fell to the side, he curled up into a ball and sat there in his own sweat and tears.

Leni rushed over to comfort Lincoln, and Lincoln didnt flinch, he jus sat there as Leni hugged him. Lori on the other hand looked as if she wanted to pull a gun on Ronnie Anne. But before she could, 5 vehicles pulled up outside. The Santiagos, Vanzilla, Paremedics, The McBrides, and the Police.

Everyone rushed in to see Clyde unconscious on the floor, bleeding from his nose, mouth, and probably somewhere else. They saw Lincoln in a ball crying, and Ronnie Anne shocked to hell. The Louds instantly ran over to Lincoln to see him, he wasnt in any better shape. He was still sweating and crying, but he was alsoreally red, and looked way to stressed to be healthy. "Linc! Speak to me!", Luan said. Lincoln opened his mouth as if he were going to speak, but in soon bent back down.

The Santiagos didnt do anything, after seeing Lincolns reaction and what Ronnie Anne did, they didnt know what to think, the McBrides werent different. Of course, they were worried about their son, but after what he did, they, same as the Santiagos, didnt know what to think.

The girls managed to calm Lincoln down and he started breathing normally again. The paramedics hauled Clyde out of the building as the McBrides quickly left. Lincoln then stood up and walked over to the officers, "Take me away.", he said. The officer turned to him, "What did you say, kid?", the officer asked. "I dont regret what I did, take me away if you must.", Lincoln said again.

The officers looked at eachother and laughed, "Kid, we arent like that. We know what you did was for a good reason, were just here to question witnesses, and I dought that those McBrides will sue you after what their son did.", the woman officer said. They went on their way, questioning the witnesses. Lincoln walked back over to his family, until a certain someone pulled him away. "Hey Linc, im, uh, really so-", Ronnie Anne was cut off. "Your sorry? YOUR SORRY!?", Lincoln yelled.

Everyone turned to see Lincoln and Ronnie Anne face to face. "I SPILLED MY GODDAMN GUTS OUT TO YOU! I THOUGHT WE WERE A HAPPY COUPLE, BUT NOPE! I LOVED YOU! I WANTED THIS TO WORK AND YOU SEEMED TO WANT IT TO! AND NOW YOU YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT FUTURE FUCKING RAPIST!? GE THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! SORRY AINT GONNA CUT IT THIS TIME RONALDA!", Lincoln finished his rant and walked straight out the fucking door.

Again, Lori got all of that on her phone. Bobby turned to Lori, "Go tell Lincoln to say sorry!", he yelled. "Hell no, your sister is a cheating bitch, I hope you enjoy life without me, bastard.", Lori said as she walked over to her family. Bobby looked mad, real mad, so he walked outside to confront Lincoln. But he couldnt find him anywhere, he kept looking around, but no sign.

Bobby ran inside and told them Lincoln wasnt out there, but then Lynn got a text from him. "He said hes walking home, he has the knife mom and dad gave him for his birthday so hes fine.", she explained. The Louds got in their family van and drove home.

Once arriving at the house, they saw Lincoln tearing apart every picfure of him and Clyde or him and Ronnie Anne. "Lincoln, are you alright.", Lynn asked. "I guess.", Lincoln said. Lincoln then turnt around and walked downstairs. He opened the fridge and pulled out two double cheeseburgers and put them in the microwave. "Guys, I had a rough day, im gonna eat and then go to bed, fighting in a burger joint aint fun.", Lincoln said. He pulled the burgers out the microwave and walked upstairs. What he didnt now, was that the Louds were planning something to help Lincoln, which would lead to one of the biggest domino effects ever.


	3. An Aftermath

**_Song of the day: "Wake Me Up", by Avicci._** ** _#RestInPeaceAvicci_**

Lincoln walked out of his room, it was about 10 minutes before anyone else woke up, so he took this as a chance. He walked into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower before walking out, revealing his sisters with worried expressions. "Whats this abou-, oh. Listen, im fine right now, just, dont be as annoying as usual." Lincoln said.

"Hey!", Lola said. Lori quickly shushed her before nodding her head in agreement. Lincoln walked off, preparing for the last day of school. When he arrived at the school, he could see kids look at him with either faces of fear, amazement, and for the girls, they looked rather flirty.

He walked inside and was met with a crowd of students. Slipping out, he made it to his locker. While opening it, he saw Rusty, Zach, and Liam walk up to him. "Hey Lincoln.", they said. "Hey guys.", Lincoln said. "We just wanted to let you know were on your side here.", Rusty said. Lincoln nodded as he grabbed his binder. "Yeah, if Clyde aint a'", Liam was cut off by Lincoln slamming his fist on the locker.

"Dont... mention... his name.", Lincoln said as his breathing picked up. The people in the hallway looked at Lincoln as he began to sweat, before calming back down. "S- sorry guys, still a little jumpy after yesterday.", Lincoln said as he calmed down. "Okayyyyy. Also remind us not to get on your bad side.", Zach said. "Well, better get to class.", Lincoln said. While walking to Miss Johnsons room, he bumped into someone, someone a little to familiar. "Hey Lincoln.", Chandler said as he smiled.

Lincoln looked confused, "Oh, yeah. I really have no intention of getting on your nerves, just wanted to now if you possibly wanted to hang out later?", Chandler said. "Sure, why not?", Lincoln replied as he left for class. He went through his day, of course having the same reactions from everyone. But what really got his attention was at lunch.

Lincoln was in line for lunch, he looked into the kitchen to see what was going on until he heard a *CLING!*. Lincoln looked forward and saw that a girl infront of him dropped her keys. "Oooh~ silly me!", she said as she bent down to pick them up, y'know, a classic way for girls to scream out for your attention

Lincoln just stared before snapping out and grabbing his lunch. When he sat down, he looked across the cafeteria and saw the entire table staring at him. Then science came around and they had to do a chemical mixture, he was about to go for one of his friends until _Cristina_ of all people asked _him_ to be her partner. Obviously he said yes because hes not an asshole. But the one that took that cake was when he was walking home, he walked past Girl Jordans house and she was staring out the window at him, a lovestruck smile crossing her face.

He continued walking until he walked past the Santiagos. He heard yelling and Bobby storming out of the house, he walked over to Lincoln and patted him on the back. "Sorry for how I got angry yesterday, im sorry about what my sister did to you and tell Lori it was a mistake on my part breaking up with her.", Bobby said. Lincoln nodded and fist bumped him before leaving.

When he made it back inside, he quickly changed into some shorts and sat down on the couch for a bit before he left to hang out with Chandler. "Hey Lincoln, anything bad happed today?", Lori said as she walked down the steps. "No, not really. All the boys were either terrified or shocked or wanting to hang out. And the girls seemed rather... _flirty._ ", Lincoln said. "Also on the walk home, Bobby came out and said he was sorry about how he acted yesterday.", Lincoln said. Lori nodded as Lincoln heard a knock on the door.

He opened the door to reveal Chandler standing outfront. "Heyyyy Lincoln, ready to go?", he asked. "Ready as Ill ever be.", Lincoln said as he walked out the door. "Alright, where were you planning on going?", Lincoln asked. "I was thinking we head to the new arcade next to the pizza place, and then maybe stop at the pizza place.", Chandler said. "Wait, wait, wait! Your telling me you have enough money to pay for the arcade that not only has a go-cart track, but also a bungee jumping place?", Lincoln asked.

"You forgot my dad works at the sewage treatment plant.", Chandler said. "Oh yeah, its nice to see you being this nice, unlike a _couple people_ that think you arent.", Lincoln said as he stared into the fourth wall. "So whats the real reason you took me here.", Lincoln said. "Say wha?", Chandler said as he turnt around, "I know you didnt suddenly like me now, so whats the real reason.", Lincoln said.

Chandler realized he had been caught, "I dont wanna be on that whole enemy list, I mean I know ive been a complete douche and all that, and after seeing that video with over 17,000,000 views, I almost had a heart attack.", Chandler said. Lincolns eyes widened, "SEVENTEEN MILLION?!!!".

 ** _Rest in peace to the greatest Swedish song maker Avicci as of April 20th, 2018. Greatest song was, "Wake Me Up"._**

 ** _But in other news, im about to drop alot of chapters, they be spewing out left and right in dis bitch! Also Mia is working on her story which should drop sometime next month, alsooooooo..._**

 ** _9 DAYS TILL:_**

 ** _Ya boi is 17_**

 ** _Friendships Reborn/The Adventures of Lila and Lincoln_**

 ** _Lewd for Louds_**

 ** _!NOTE! Friendships Reborn and The Adventures of Lila and Lincoln are two seperate stories, youll understand when they are released on Saturday, May 12th, 2018. 7:00 PM EST_**


End file.
